Syphon Filter Love Drabbles
by Mars1040
Summary: A collection of love drabbles I've written for Syphon Filter characters. Couple names in each chapter.
1. Gabe and his Partner

Mars: Hooray! Syphon Filter Drabbles!  
Larxene: Only written as an attempt to populate a very small unpopular section.  
Mars: Screw you Larxene.

Disclaimer: I do not own Syphon Filter...but if I had, WE'D HAVE AN AWESOME NEW GAME BY NOW!

**COUPLE DISCLAIMER: GABE/HIS PARTNER (Fill in the Blank)**

Syphon Filter Love Drabbles  
**Gabe and His Partner**

They were all alone. Gabe Logan looked at his partner who was on the other side of the couch. There was nothing good on TV and her apartment was being fumigated. To him, she had never looked any more attractive than she did at that moment. Gabe moved closer to his partner, hoping to get her attention. She quickly glanced his way but quickly turned back. _What the hell, _he thought as he grabbed her and passionately kissed her. He lied down and pulled her on top of him and thought that tonight was going to be a good night.

Scout: That's IT?  
Mars: It's a drabble I wrote a while ago Scout...  
Scout: No, we're not gettin' to da...ya know...  
Mars: It's a T-Rating and that's just to be safe, I'm raising it.


	2. Viper Lost a Bet

Disclaimer: Nothing changed from five minutes ago, I still don't own Syphon Filter. Sadface...

**COUPLE DISCLAIMER: COBRA(MALE)/VIPER(FEMALE)**

Syphon Filter Love Drabbles  
**Viper Lost a Bet**

"Damn it Python…" Viper muttered as she waited for her date, "Why did you have to make this bet?" It was a cold night and she only had a dress on. She glared at other people walking past, looking her way. "Damn it Cobra, if you don't come in the next minute I'll…"

"You'll what?" A familiar voice surprised her. Viper turned around and saw Cobra casually dressed, looking warm.

"You said…"

"Teresa told me about the bet," he took his jacket off and gave it to her, "We'll just keep it between us."

"I…hate you Cobra…" Viper blushed.


	3. Forever Lost

Disclaimer: If I owned Syphon Filter, the following couple would be canon...and that makes it tragic.

**COUPLE DISCLAIMER: ELLIS/ADDISON**

Syphon Filter Love Drabbles  
**Forever Lost**

He saw her leave. As much as he wanted to follow her, to be with her, he could not. Her love was already trailing after her.

From the start, Ellis knew that both he and Gabe wanted Addison, but never did anything. He lost her to him, thinking that they would break up eventually, and he would make her his.

Not a day goes by that he does not regret that thought.

She was now leaving the agency and her life behind, never knowing that she was leaving two people who loved her behind. She was forever lost to him.

A/N: Unlike the last two, I just wrote this (4/15/12). The EllisxAddison couple was always on my mind since the GabexLian couple is one of my favs and Addison is a bitch. Maybe I should write a full-length story of them.


	4. Starcrossed

Disclaimer: I still don't own Syphon Filter, but if I did, I wouldn't have put Mara and Elsa together like they did in Dark Mirror.

**COUPLES DISCLAIMER: Gabe(x)Mara (Not as a true couple)**

Syphon Filter Love Drabbles  
**Starcrossed**

Mara awoke in the hospital, her head throbbing. _He couldn't do it,_ she thought, _He's weaker than I thought._

She looked in the hospital room and found that she had been placed in a private room. She was alone and there was only a card on the bedside table. She picked it up and read it.

_This isn't the only extra chance I've given you. Make it count, or it'll be your last. –Logan_

She crumpled the card, _Foolish man, blinded by his own naivety_. She began mentally planning her escape and ignoring her own reciprocated feelings for the man.

A/N: Come on, there must've been SOME kind of reason that Gabe didn't kill Mara. I personally think there was something between them, but they were too different to actually be together. But yeah, I just threw this together while waiting for my school day to end.


	5. Unrelenting

Disclaimer: If I owned Syphon Filter, I wouldn't have thrown this couple in at the last possible second (Come on, these two had literally no interaction before the bonus mission in Dark Mirror!)

**COUPLE DISCLAIMER: MARA/ELSA**

Syphon Filter Love Drabbles  
**Unrelenting**

Theirs was a forbidden love, a love that was never meant to be, yet still existed.

They were two conspirators who backstabbed each other every chance they were given in order to advance their goals.

Mara left her to fend for herself in Australia.

Elsa worked with Logan's agency to stop her goals.

Even when it appeared that they only cared for themselves, there was still something about them that drew them together. Nothing could keep them apart. When they thought they could be alone together for one last time, someone was watching them through the scope of his rifle.

A/N: I know it kinda sucks, but what do you want from a couple that was hashed together at the last second? Why did I write it? Because why not?


	6. Only Second

Disclaimer: Sony own Syphon Filter but it's been six years! Make a new game!

**COUPLES DISCLAIMER: SHEN/LIAN (One-sided) & GABE/LIAN (One-sided also)  
**

Syphon Filter Love Drabbles  
**Only Second**

Shen Rei had always thought that Lian was an extraordinary woman. Although it was an arranged marriage, the two were in love.

However, as the years went by, her love for him seemed to fade. He had suspected it was because she was absorbing different cultures in her work.

When they met again, he thought it would be a chance to rekindle their love. But, she had fallen in love with another man. He could tell by the way she smiled when talking about him.

After so long, he still loved Lian.

But to Gabe Logan, Shen was only second.

A/N: My drabbles are always worded weirdly.


End file.
